Forever Together
by BabyGleeFan11
Summary: William Schuester knew that something was missing and has now realized that it's New Directions. Can he save New Directions and make it last this time? SYOC open. *Have to submit the characters I ask for! 2 spots left.


**A/N: Before we get down to it, you have to submit the characters I ask for! I've gotten a dozen submissions and I accepted 3 (with the exception of my character) because they followed the rules. So if you want to get accepted, follow the rules!**

* * *

William Schuester was tired of the same old, same old. It was 2016 and Marley, Jake, Kitty, Unique and Ryder had graduated the year before. It was the same thing for Will. Wake up, get ready for work, work, go home, eat dinner, play with Daniel and Emma, watch tv, go to sleep, then repeat. It was like a part of his life was missing. And that part was:

New Directions!

"Sue, we have to talk." Will said to the blonde principal as he walked into her office.

"What is it Jheri Curl?" Sue asked. Even after the Class of 2013 graduated, Sue was still the principal and Figgins was still the janitor.

"About New Directions. We need to recruit new members. We should make New Directions active again."

"No. I've had enough of your singing and dancing group of students. They suck with a capital S. And plus, we made it final. No more New Directions. No get the hell out of my office."

"No, Sue. We will make it this time, I promise."

"Alright. Here's the deal. You have to win 3 consecutive National championships." Sue says.

"We can do it. I promise." Will says as he leaves the office.

This was definitely his year.

* * *

OK, so there are a few rules that you have to read.

-Only PM submissions. All submissions submitted by review will be ignored.

-Only one character per submitter unless I ask you to submit another.

-Have to be 6 girls and 6 boys.

-Be detailed.

-Not everyone is gay or a Cheerio or can get pregnant. I want this story to be diverse.

-Not so terrible backgrounds.

-Have real flaws and not just one. Everyone's not perfect.

-Only Sophomores and Juniors.

-Have real storylines. Not every girl can get pregnant and not every gay male can be disowned.

-To prove you read the rules, put "West Side Story as school musical" under Anything Else.

-Also, I want certain celebrity look-a-likes and details. Here it go

David Archuleta (CLOSED):

Name has to end with an "A" or "I".

Has to be gay.

Has to be 14 and a Sophomore.

Has to be a Cheerio.

Has to have storylines based on a gay bash attack and religion.

Has to be a miniature Santana.

Has to be the youngest child.

Has to be a Tenor.

Logan Browning (CLOSED):

Has to be 16 years-old.

Has to have at least one of her parents dead.

Has to be shy.

Ariana Grande (CLOSED):

Has to have a pregnancy storyline.

Has to be a Christian.

Has to be a soprano.

Has to come from London, England.

Has to be a Sophomore.

Jake T. Austin:

Has to be 16 years-old.

Has to be a dancer.

Has to be overprotective.

Ross Lynch (CLOSED):

Has to be an orphan.

Has to be on a sport.

Has to have 3 younger siblings.

Has to play guitar.

Zendaya (CLOSED):

Has to have a storyline about anorexia.

Has to be raised by her grandmother whose sick.

Has to have at least an older brother and older sister.

Has to be a Mezzo-Soprano.

Roshon Fegan (CLOSED):

Has to be gay.

Has to be on a sport.

His father's look-a-like has to be Isaiah Mustafa.

Has to be close with his father.

Has to be the dominate one in a relationship.

Has to be dyslexic.

Has to be a dancer.

Toni Romiti (CLOSED):

Has to be a lesbian.

Has to be a player.

Has to be Jewish.

Taylor Swift (CLOSED):

Has to be from Nashville, Tennessee.

Has to have a homophobic father.

Has to be a closeted lesbian.

Naomi Scott (CLOSED):

Has to be a proper, rich, uptight girl.

Has to be popular.

Has to be a soprano.

Has to have a storyline about finding out she's adopted.

Has to be adopted from London but have an Indian background.

Spencer Boldman (CLOSED):

Has to have a storyline about getting someone pregnant.

Has to have asthma.

Has to be a songwriter.

Justin Chon:

Has to be from Hong Kong.

Has to be bisexual.

Has to have dealt with anxiety attacks.

Has to be a Junior.

*Only the David Archuleta and Roshon Fegan characters can be gay. Only the Toni Romiti and Taylor Swift characters can be lesbians.

*Only the David Archuleta chcharacter can be 14. The Zendaya character can be 14 but it's up to the creator.

*Only the Ariana Grande character can become pregnant. The Naomi Scott character can be pregnant as well but that is up to the creator.

The deadline for submissions will be June 28th at 11:59 PM!

* * *

Application Form:

Name:

Nicknames:

Age:

Grade:

Sexuality:

Celebrity-Look-a-Like: (try not to use anyone who was featured on Glee)

Appearance:

Clothing Style (provide links and describe):

Personality (Min. 5 sentences):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Flaws:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Dreams:

Clubs/Sports:

History: (At least a paragraph)

Family/Home Life: (Include name, look-a-like or appearance, job/grade, age, relation to character and relationship between them, and short description of personality)

Home (provide a link or describe):

Bedroom (provide a link or describe):

Are They Currently In a A Relationship or Have A Crush:

Celebrity Sing-A-Like: (try not to use anyone who was featured on Glee)

Vocal Range:

Why did they join Glee?:

Music Style (What type of music do they enjoy singing the most):

Audition Song: (list at least two)

Two Solos Your Character Would Sing: (add reasons why)

Two Duets Your Character Would Sing: (add reasons why, and if you want, with who)

At Least Two Group Numbers You Wish Your Character Would Partake In:

Storylines: (min 3, max 6, simply liking someone who's dating someone else isn't a storyline)

Suggest at least 5 themes for assignments:

If your character was in season 2, what would their "Born This Way" T-Shirt say?:

Relationship or First Impression of Will:

Who are they the 2.0 of? Why?: (Rachel, Finn, Puck, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Sam, Mike, Tina or Kurt)

Describe them in one sentence:

Anything else:


End file.
